


Chocolate Missile

by LapisLazooti



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Dick Jokes, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Happy Steve Bingo, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Sappy, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Top Sam Wilson, Trans Steve Rogers, Unfortunate Dick Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazooti/pseuds/LapisLazooti
Summary: Steve fucking loses it. The most unsexy laugh, too, loud and abrupt, a couple of snorts thrown into the mix. The kind of laugh that makes his stomach tighten and his chest heave.For the fill 'Laughing During Sex'.





	Chocolate Missile

**Author's Note:**

> The infitity war blooper where Anthony Mackie refers to himself a chocolate missile makes me lose it every time and you know Sam calls his dick that.
> 
> featuring trans steve, where I refer to his junk as his dick, if that bothers you/causes dysphoria, it's probably best if you skip this one.

Steve lets his head fall back onto the pillow, his eyes still locked on his boyfriend's nude form as he went to his dresser to grab a condom. Good lord in heaven, Sam's ass was amazing. All toned and perfect, shape only exacerbated by the shadows the dim lighting of the room cast. Even in that lighting, Sam's smirk was undeniably visible when he peered over his shoulder at him. "See somethin' you like?" He asks with a purposeful little wiggle of his hips.

Steve scoffs. "Yeah, actually." His partner teases, but he could see the same hungry look he was giving him mirrored on the other's face. Sam's fingers had been inside of him less than a minute prior, yet he was still feeling bashful about how exposed he was. He felt vulnerable and he couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. He'd never shown himself to someone like this, never had been safe to back in the day. Even in a completely innocent way, no one had seen him completely naked before. Yet here he was, clothes stripped and splayed out on Sam's bed in Sam's little house, because he trusted him.

He trusted him with everything he had. With every bone in his body.

He crosses his legs as Sam comes back to the bed. It creaks under the new weight, springs squeaking and the sound of a plastic wrapper crinkling as it's holder pressed his hands on either side of Steve's head, trapping him and making him feel so small again, before leaning down to capture him in a kiss so tender and loving that Steve wanted to cry. His kisses were always so warm. Always sweet, no matter how heated things were. Even when Sam was trapped between a wall and the super soldier's large form, they were always sweet. So, so unbearably sweet - even while he slips his tongue past Steve's lips.

And he's... he's hungry for it. He needs it. He lets the man above him into his mouth, lets him take it and explore it as if it was his own because he needs to let go and not be in control for once. Though it may be a little selfish, he wants to be taken care of. And he knows Sam can give that to him, wants to give it to him. Steve spends so much time working and taking care of everyone but himself. He spends so much time holding a leadership role that he has no true idea how to fulfill that he just needs to... let go. it takes too much energy to pretend like he always does, to fake that confidence in himself and what he's doing. He never knows what he's doing. He's always faking it 'til he makes it and right now, he doesn't want to fake it. 

Sam's tongue is even sweet as it slides against his own. He can still taste their cheap dessert wine on him from dinner, like rich grapes and alcohol he can't get drunk off of, and Sam doesn't like to. One of his hands goes to Steve's cheek. His fingertips are calloused and slightly rough against his cheek. And there's nothing more attractive to Steve than that.

Sam pulls back long before Steve wants him to. But he'll accept it. "You sure you want this tonight? You know we don't have to." 

He knows that this is a massive act of trust for him. That someone penetrating him like they're intending to happen tonight takes a lot of trust, and a lot of energy and self-confidence that he doesn't always have, not really. Not only is Steve giving him his virginity, he's also allowing him to see and touch places Sam knows makes his skin crawl to think about too much. "I want it," Steve reassures. "Wouldn't want it with anyone other than you."

Sam smiles that gorgeous, gapped tooth grin of his, the one that makes Captain America himself so damn weak. In his knees, in his heart. "Okay. But you better tell me if you change your mind, alright?" 

"I know, I know. I will, don't worry about me. I've been thinking about this for a long time, you know that, right?" 

"Oh, yeah," Sam scoffs with a dismissive wave of his hand once he's kneeling upright between Steve's legs again. He's opening the package in his hand with such deft and careful fingers as to not tear the condom inside. "You've been thinkin' about it since you kept lapping me during my run. Still convinced you were doing it to sneak a peek at my ass." That stupid fucking grin still hasn't left as he slides the condom onto his dick and the scent of latex and the weird oily lube that the condom is covered in hits Steve's nose. It's not particularly pleasant, but it's something that just comes along with the experience, he supposes. "You've always wanted this chocolate missile."

Steve fucking loses it. The most unsexy laugh, too, loud and abrupt, a couple of snorts thrown into the mix. The kind of laugh that makes his stomach tighten and his chest heave. He's not sure how Sam can only chuckle at that cursed sentence or how he can keep stroking his cock while he wiggles his eyebrows like that. When Steve doesn't stop laughing, Sam nudges his knee.

"Alright, Giggly Gary. You wanna have sex, or not?"

"Yeah- Yeah. I'm fine now." He manages to take a couple of deep breaths until his laughter died down into the occasional snicker. He was never one to lose his cool like that, but he was relaxed and Sam was far too funny. He could always make him laugh, without fail, whether he was trying to or not. He usually was. "I want you."

"You'll have me," His boyfriend lines himself up, the tip of his dick prodding at his slick entrance. "You ready?"

"Sam."

"Okay, okay. Just makin' sure." His hands slide to curl around the underside of Steve's thighs; lifting his perfectly muscular legs to slowly start slipping into him. Sam fits inside of him like a dream. His dick is most definitely the biggest thing he's ever had inside of him. And it's perfect, the slight stretch he feels. Even with it, it feels like the member was made for him, how easily it hilts once the head was in. It was mesmerizing, watching his cock disappear inside of him. Sam doesn't even move yet, just hooks one of Steve's legs over his shoulder, and the blond is already gasping. "Good?

"Good." He repeats the word back to him without any hesitation. It was already on the tip of his tongue, anyway. 

Maybe he shouldn't be so smiley while he's about to get fucked. In all of the, ah... Dirty images and videos he'd seen, no one was smiling like he was right now. Looked more like someone had left him a nice note or he was off to get ice cream rather than how it was in reality, like he had a dick inside of him right now. But he was happy. He was in love. And he couldn't stop thinking about the fucking chocolate missile comment. His resumed laughter comes out a little strangled when Sam starts rocking into him.

"What's so funny?" He's grinning too, so maybe being so bubbly and... giddy during sex isn't such a bad thing.

"Chocolate missile," He manages between half-laughs half-moans.

"That one really got you, huh? Well, I have more where that came from-"

"Please, don't, If you keep making me laugh we won't be able to do this."

"I dunno, man, fun and giggly sex is usually the best. Better orgasms, if you ask me."

And, well, Steve is gonna have to take his word on that. He has a lot more experience, after all, as is evidenced by how goddamn deep he can hit inside of him as he leans down to kiss him and begins building a slow pace. When he leans down to kiss him, Steve's leg stays draped over his shoulder. And dear god, the angle that provides. Even if Steve could think properly right now, he knows there's nothing he could say to get Sam to, y'know, not start spewing new nicknames for his dick to get him to laugh. So there's no point in arguing further, really. It's a cruel, giggly destiny he's going to be forced to face. 

The kiss doesn't last long and Steve can instantly tell by the way his boyfriend's stifling his laughter that he's doomed. He finds himself snickering already just from watching him try and keep it together. "You're a little warm, Rogers. Maybe we should make sure you don't have a fever with my-" Sam nearly wheezes. "One-hundred percent beef thermometer."

They both lose it. They're both laughing so hard they hit their foreheads together - which only made them laugh harder. They've made some odd cocktail between laughter and moans with Steve's hysterics causing him to tighten around Sam's dick. "Goddamn you," Steve breathes out as Sam's head dips down to trail hickeys among the marks from their earlier make out session. The marks are going to be so stark against his pale skin, impossible to hide or pass off as something else. Nat and Bucky are going to give them so much shit. That's a bridge he'll cross when he gets to it. Right now, Sam's lips are warm and soft against his neck, bringing out blossoms of beautiful hues against his skin. Steve feels like a canvas, and this angel has chosen him to carry his art. 

The romantic thoughts don't linger long because Sam is laughing again and there's a little stutter in his thrusts. "What did you think of now?" He's expecting a pickup line or some build up, but Sam just mutters the words out against his neck mid-laugh, breath tickling sensitive skin.

"Big Bird."

"I don't know why I'm with you," Steve snorts in return. He knew damn well. Sam was the most amazing person he'd ever met. Selfless and funny - he'll do anything to get a laugh out of someone who's hurting. He'll donate hours of his time to help complete strangers get back to living a normal life, cope with an illness he suffers from too. He takes his own struggles and harnesses them to help others who find it hard to do the same thing. Sam is a leader. He's a savior. He's an angel.

"It's a little- it's a little too late for that, I'm inside of you." He snickers.

And he's well aware. Sam's dick is so deep inside of him, hitting all of the spots that make his body twitch and cause waves of pleasure to crawl up his spine. He'd expected it to hurt a little given it's his first time, but he'd been so careful with him. Made sure he was nice and wet for him, fucked him with his fingers to ensure he'd loosened up enough to take him easily. It made Steve feel frail again. Which... Should have been annoying, but he only found comfort in it. Feeling breakable - vulnerable - wasn't something he felt often. Or allowed himself to feel, at the very least. "And you feel so good, Sammy..."

He can feel his smile against his collarbone before the thrusts speed up and a hand goes to his dick. His thumb and forefinger pinch around his cock, stroking and rolling circles against it. His dick got a hell of a lot more sensitive after the serum. He's so wrapped up in everything he barely registers the small, "I'm close." That slips past his boyfriend's lips. He is too, the familiar coil building in his stomach that he's able to identify after the times he's touched himself. His toes curl and his whole body twitches when his orgasm comes. He hears the gasping groan from Sam as muscles tighten and untighten around the cock inside of him. He's twitching the same way, letting out the same raspy breaths against his neck and Steve's pretty sure he's coming too. It was absolute bliss - he only wished that moment lasted longer. The moment of the two of them climaxing in tandem, caught up in a cloud of pleasure and pure intimacy.

He shudders when he's suddenly empty. Sam looks up at him with eyes glinting with mischief and that shit-eating grin spread across his face. "Told ya orgasms are better when you laugh during sex."


End file.
